My True Love
by futureauthor13
Summary: Plankton tells the story on how he and Karen met and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first Spongebob fanfic, so please no flaming. Please review, thank you :)**

**Chapter 1: Just Another Anniversary**

It was a bright, sunny morning in Bikini Bottom. Sheldon J. Plankton had just woken up.

"Mornin' Karen," Plankton said.

"Good morning, husband," said Karen with a smile, "Here's your special holographic breakfast."

Plankton looked at the heart-shaped waffles that had appeared on his plate. "Wow Karen," said Plankton happily, "What's the occasion? Oh, wait wait! Let me guess! The Krusty Krab caught on fire!"

"You don't know what day it is?!" shouted Karen angrily, "You know, sometimes I don't even know why I bother! I'm going over to my sister's house!"

"Karen?" said Plankton, but she was already gone. "What's her problem?" Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Hey, Karen left her Clamberry here," he said as he walked over to his wife's shell phone. There was something written on the screen.

_**Reminder! Today: 25**__**th**__** Anniversary **_**:)**

"Oh crap," said Plankton, "That's why she's mad at me!" Knowing it would be a while before his wife came back, Plankton went outside. "Maybe I can still get a gift and say I was joking around."

Suddenly, he saw a yellow square skipping down the road. It was Spongebob!

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" he shouted. Suddenly, he saw Plankton. "Hey Plankton, what's wrong?"

"Oh I screwed up big time, Spongebob," Plankton said, "I forgot it was my wedding anniversary and now Karen's mad at me. She already ran off to her sister's house."

"Hey, I've always wondered," said Spongebob, "How did you and Karen meet and fall in love?"

"Well, if you come inside, I'll tell you. And maybe you can buy some chum!"

******

Plankton and Spongebob were sitting on Plankton's couch. Spongebob was trying to keep down the chum he was eating (he only bought it to be polite).

"Well, let's see," said Plankton thoughtfully, "I guess it all started at the Bikini Bottom National Bank...."

**Well, that's the introduction. I know it was a little slow, but it'll pick up. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**27 years later**

A young microscopic organism in his early twenties walked into the Bikini Bottom National Bank.

"Hey Plankton," said a fish, "Still a low life?"

"Shut it, Frank," said Plankton as he got in line for a deposit.

"Hello there," said a voice. Plankton looked up. He saw a video camera and a television screen with his face on the screen.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Plankton.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Plankton. What's yours?"

"Karen. I work here as the security system."

"Karen," repeated Plankton, "Nice name. So what kind of TV are you?"

"I'm a computer!" said the computer who sounded annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," said Plankton who was embarrassed.

"Eh, happens all the time. So what's your story?"

"I own a restaurant called the Chum Bucket. That's pretty much it."

"Well my story's not much better," said Karen, "I wanted to be a NASA computer who monitored space heroes and I ended up being a security system."

"You know, you're the only woman who wants to talk to me," said Plankton.

"Well you're the only person who wants to have a conversation with me," replied Karen, "I see thousands of fish in here everyday, and when I try to have a conversation with someone they either don't want to talk or they're an idiot."

"Well I don't think that's a problem," said Plankton, "I went to college,"

"Hmm, a college boy, interesting."

"Oh, well, it's my turn," said Plankton, "I guess I'll see you around."

Suddenly, a fish stepped over Plankton and started talking to the teller.

"Hey buddy!" he shouted, "I was before you!"

"What's that?" asked the fish loudly, "You want everyone to cut in front of you? Okay!"

Suddenly, Plankton was pushed aside while the other fish in line stepped in front of him.

"(sigh) Well Karen, I've got nothing else to do, you wanna talk or something?"

"Sure, this bank doesn't even me to be a security system. It hasn't been robbed in 50 years."

**The Present**

"So was it love at first sight?" asked Spongebob.

"It was kinda like that," said Plankton, "When I first met her, she was so intelligent and she had this cutest laugh. I went back to that bank everyday just to talk to her. We talked about everything. I found out she has a stereo brother and her father was a Playstation."

"When did you two go on your first date?"

"It was after I gave her my little present," said Plankton.

**The Past**

It was morning and Plankton had just arrived at the bank.

"Hey Karen," said Plankton, "What was that dream of yours again?"

"To get off this wall, quit this dump and go to Paris. Unfortunately, I don't have enough money to order a movable computer stand so I can move."

**A/N In case you don't know what the heck I'm talking about, it's the stand Karen moves on in the show. You know, the thing that has wheels and arms.**

"Interesting," said Plankton with a smile, "Hey, I got a present for you."

"A present?"

"I'll give it to you 5 minutes before closing time."

*****

It was five minutes before closing.

"Okay Karen," said Plankton as he put a blanket over the security camera, the only way Karen could see, "I'll be right back."

Karen could hear the bank doors open and close and the squeak of wheels.

"I couldn't make the Paris part of your dream come true, but I made the other part come true."

"Plankton?"

Plankton took the blanket off the camera. Karen gasped. She saw a computer attached to a stand that had wheels so it could move.

"May I?" asked Plankton holding a plug.

"You may."

Plankton jumped up, and downloaded Karen's mind into the other computer. After a few moments and a couple beeps, a green line appeared on the screen.

"I can see without a camera!" Karen wheeled back and forth. "I can move! I even have arms! Oh Plankton!"

Karen picked him up and hugged him.

"Can't...breathe.....ribs collapsing!"

"Oh my god! Sorry!"

"It's okay," said Plankton smiling.

"I can't believe you did this, you are the best guy I ever met."

"Well, now that you can move, I was wondering," said Plankton nervously, "if you weren't doing anything tomorrow, would you.... liketogoonadate?"

Plankton closed his eye and waited for the rejection.

"Plankton, I would love to," said Karen.

"Really?!" asked Plankton surprised.

**The Present**

"Wow, that must of cost a fortune," said Spongebob.

"Yeah. I had to get a giant loan, but it was worth it," said Plankton with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Plankton was waiting in a chair looking annoyed. Suddenly Spongebob walked in the room.

"Sorry, I just really had to go to the bathroom, okay continue."

"Okay where was I, oh yes! My first date with Karen."

**The Past**

Plankton was in his bathroom combing his hair and antenna. It was about a half an hour before D time. Karen had agreed to meet Plankton at the Chum Bucket since he didn't have a car.

*_Ding Dong!*_

"She's here!" shouted Plankton in excitement. He quickly ran to the door and opened it as fast as he could.

"Hey Karen!"

"Hey Plankton," said Karen as she looked around the Chum Bucket. "So...this is where you live?"

"Uh yeah, sorry it's a dump, it's kinda hard to clean when your 1 inch tall."

"So, what exactly do you sell here?"

"Oh Chum burgers, Chummy Joes, basically things with chum."

"Uh huh."

"Um how 'bout we go eat now."

**The Present.**

"I could tell she wasn't impressed by the Chum Bucket, and who could blame her. That night we ate at a hotdog stand and walked on the beach..."

**The Past**

Plankton and Karen were sitting on the bench. Plankton was eating a hot dog, while Karen had brought a holographic candy bar and decided to eat that instead. Plankton sighed.

"What's wrong? You haven't said anything all night."

"I know you aren't having a good time. Having a date at a hotdog stand? You probably think I'm either a big cheapskate or a broke loser."

"How could you think I would think that?" asked Karen, "I know my present cost a fortune, and that's why we're eating cheap, but I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"No, not really. I (gasped) look at that!" Plankton looked. He saw a beautiful beach sunset, the kinda you only seem to see in pictures or paintings.

"Wow," said Plankton.

"I've never seen one in real life, only on online pictures. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," said Plankton, "Just like you."

"You are so corny," said Karen laughing.

After that, they both decided to walk on the beach.

"(sigh) I love walks on the beach."

"This is your first walk on the beach."

"I know, and I love it."

Plankton and Karen walked back and forth on the beach talking. After that, they decided to go home.

"Well Plankton," said Karen, "I had a good time. See you later?"

"Yeah, see ya."

For the next two weeks, Karen would call about every few days. They would mostly talk, and sometimes Karen would come over to the Chum Bucket to watch tv. After that, they decided to go on another date.

They decided to go dutch, and each pay for their own thing. They went to a good restaurant, not too cheap but not too fancy.

After that, they went to a night club and had the time of their lives! Karen loved dancing for the first time, although you wouldn't know it from how she was dancing. They even slow danced for a few minutes when they played a slow song.

And to calm things down a bit, they decided to take a walk in the park. It was a beautiful night with stars all across the sky and a bright full moon lit up the night.

"Plankton..."

"Karen..." They both loved each other.

"Plankton, I want you to meet my parents."

"Say what?"

"If we're dating I think you should meet my parents," said Karen, "Is that a problem?"

"No no, I'm just a little nervous. I mean, don't you think they'll be surprised?"

"Well, maybe a little. But I'm sure they'll grow to love you."

"Well, if you say so..."

**The Present**

"Plankton, before you continue, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can I use the restroom again?"

"(Sigh)."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Past**

*Knock Knock Knock*

Plankton and Karen were outside a laboratory. Suddenly, the doors opened, but no one was there.

"Mom? It's me, Karen." Suddenly, the lights came on. They could see the entire room, which was huge by the way. In the back of the room was a giant screen, above it were the words: Main Computer. A face appeared on the screen.

"Karen! Oh, how's my little girl! Hey, you finally got enough money to became one of those mobile computers! So, how's the security system business."

"Um, Mom. This is my boyfriend, Plankton."

Karen's Mom starred at her daughter. "Well, where is he?"

"Here Mom," said Karen as she put Plankton on her hand and showed him to her.

"Oh," said Karen's Mom a little surprised, "Hello there. Are you one of those cyborgs?"

"Um, no," said Plankton.

"So you're not technical in any way?"

"No."

"I see, Karen, I thought we agreed you would marry a machine. What ever happened to that nice ATM you were dating."

"Mom! #1, that ATM was a jerk, and #2, I can't believe you would say that in front of my boyfriend! I think I'm going to go home!"

"Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph, please. I'm just saying, I think you would be happy if you married someone who's a machine or at least something electric."

"How would you know what would make me happy?! You don't know Plankton like I do! Come on Plankton, let's go."

And with that, they left.

"I'm so sorry about that, Plankton," said Karen as they were walking home, "I guess it was a bad idea."

"No no, it's okay," said Plankton, "So, why did she call you Wired Integrated...."

"Female Electroencephalograph. It's the type of computer I am, kinda like my full name."

"Oh, okay," said Plankton, "Um Karen, I was going to ask you something. I know it probably not the best timing but..." He jumped onto the ground and took a box out of his pocket.

"Plankton?"

"Karen, will you marry me?"

**The Present**

"She said yes, you got married, and then lived happily ever after," said Spongebob.

"Actually, it didn't quite go like that," said Plankton.

**The Past**

"Plankton. I'm flattered. I really am, but I just don't think I'm ready to settle down quite yet. Don't get me wrong Plankton, I love you like a brother, but I want to see the world. But we'll always be friends."

"Okay," said Plankton trying not to sound disappointed. He put the ring back in his pocket, and they walked back to the Chum Bucket."

**The Present**

"I was heartbroken after that. I returned the ring the next day, and Karen left for Japan, the technology capital of the world," said Plankton, "I tried to find another girl on online dating services, but every girl thought I was to small."

"Harsh. So what happened next?"

"I was by myself for about a year. But one day...."

**The Past**

It was another day at the Bikini Bottom Bank. Plankton was waiting in line to cash a check.

"(Sigh) This is where I met her," said Plankton. He tried e-mailing Karen, but she never replied back.

"Plankton?" asked a familiar sounding voice. He looked up. It was Karen!

"Hey!" shouted Plankton happily, "Karen, how have you been?!"

"Great! You?"

"Great! Hey, how 'bout we catch up over a cup of coffee?"

"That's sounds nice, we can go after I cash this check."

*****

"So," said Karen as she took a sip from her holographic coffee, "What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Plankton casually, "I made a new menu item for the Chum Bucket, but it turns out it was the same recipe of something called the Big Mac and I got sued, but other than that, life's been good. So how was Japan?"

"It was okay," said Karen casually, "I met this laptop, but he was a jerk. Then I met this robot who seemed nice, turned out he was married and he was cheating on his wife."

"Oh, well that's to bad," said Plankton, "Um, I was wondering, why didn't you respond to any of my e-mails?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, my e-mail hasn't been working lately, so I wasn't getting any of my e-mails."

"Oh that's all! Well, that's okay."

"What, did you think I was ignoring you?"

"Kinda. Hey, wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure, I've missed you, Japan wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

Karen came over to the Chum Bucket and watched movies with Plankton every other night. After a week after Karen came home, Plankton asked Karen to go on a date with him, and she said yes.

**The Past**

"Um, Plankton," said Spongebob, "before you continue, I need to..."

"Let me guess," said Plankton angrily, "go to the bathroom."

"No, I need to wash my hands, that chum was sticky."

"(Sigh)"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Past**

Plankton was waiting at a fancy restaurant at a table alone.

Please show up, thought Plankton, Karen was already late. Then he saw her, and she looked stunning. She had a flower on top of her and had a pearl necklace around her screen.

"Here is your date, Mademoiselle," said the waiter.

"Merci, Mousier," replied Karen taking her place at the table, "Bonjour Plankton."

"Um, Bon gere Mademoiselle Karen," said Plankton trying to speak French. Karen chuckled.

"How about we just speak English for tonight."

"Sounds good!"

Even thought Plankton and Karen were at a fancy restaurant, it felt like they were at the Chum Bucket watching a movie. Neither of them felt nervous, and you'd think they've known each other for most of their lives.

Plankton had ordered the grilled chicken, while Karen had holographic salad. They were just about to ordered dessert, when...

"Plankton? Is that you?" said a voice. Plankton recognized it immediately.

"Oh no," said Plankton annoyed.

"Who's that?" asked Karen.

"Just a jerk I knew from middle school," said Plankton annoyed.

"Plankton! I knew I saw you," said a crab who talked kinda like a pirate.

"What are you doing here, Krabs?" asked Plankton wishing he would just leave them alone.

"I'm waiting for me date. She's the loveliest whale in the sea. So, are you on one of those online dating programs?"

"Actually Krabs, this is my date, Karen."

"Charmed," said Karen sarcastically.

Krabs laughed. "Plankton, I didn't think you could be anymore pathetic, but then you date a computer! (Laughs). I guess you couldn't find a girlfriend, so you had to build one! (Laughs)

Plankton was furious! He chucked his spoon at Krabs. That surprised everyone.

"Look here Krabs, I don't care if you call me pathetic, but don't you EVER call Karen 'just a computer'! I'm proud to be dating her, and you know why?! Because, she is way smarter, funnier, and more beautiful then any fish in the sea. Now, why don't you just leave so we can finish our date!"

Krabs starred at Plankton for a moment. "Okay okay, keep your head on." And with that he left. Plankton then looked around. Everyone was starring at him. He then sat down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Karen, I'm sure you're probably embarrassed..."

"Plankton," said Karen who sounded like she had been crying, "Did you really mean all those thing about me?"

"Of course Karen."

A smile appeared on Karen's screen. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Karen then grabbed Plankton and hugged him, and he hugged back.

"Let's go Karen," said Plankton, "I think we still have time for a walk on the beach."

"I'd like that. Very much."

**The Present.**

"Wow," said Spongebob, "You guys fell in love after only 3 dates? That must be a record!"

"Yep," said Plankton, "After that date, I decided it was time to try again. The next day I went to the jewelry store..."

**The Past**

It had been 3 days since Plankton and Karen's third date, and they were taking a walk on the beach.

"Hey Karen," said Plankton, "I have something I think you'll like,"

"Holographic chocolate?"

"No this," he said pulling out a raygun.

"What in the world?" Plankton shot the gun towards the sky. The sunset sky was then filled with fireworks, some of them formed letters that spelt out something.

_Karen, Will U Marry Me?_

Karen gasped. Plankton pulled out a ring.

"Look, I know you said you wanted to travel, but maybe we can sell the Chum Bucket and go traveling."

"Oh Plankton," said Karen with a smile on her screen, "I don't need to travel. When I was in Japan, I dated guys, but none of them were the same as you. My sweet microscopic organism."

"Wow, so is that a yes?"

"Was the first computer made in 1936?"

"Um, I think."

Karen laughed. "Yes! Yes Plankton I will marry you!"

"Woo Hoo! Yes! Yes! Yes!" shouted Plankton.

*******

Karen booted up. It was the day of her wedding. Right now she was in the computer wall body Plankton had built her. She downloaded herself into her mobile computer body.

Even though her parents didn't really agreed with her choice, Karen's mother and father were going to the wedding. Plankton invited some of this cousins, and Karen invited her old boss from the Bikini Bottom National Bank.

******

Plankton was already at the church. He was happy and nervous at the same time.

"Oh god, I'm so nervous," said Plankton while he adjusted his bow tie, "What if it doesn't last?"

"Don't worry Cousin," said Cousin Flem, "You love 'er, and she loves you. You too will be fine! You know, I was worried at my wedding too."

"You married a boot," said Plankton.

"Here, just drink a little of this here root beer and you'll be fine," said Flem handing Plankton a bottle.

"Um, no thanks."

Plankton then took his place next to the minister, on a tall table, and Flem stood behind Plankton (He was the best man).

He could see Karen's family in their seats. They didn't look mad, in fact they looked happy.

Suddenly, the wedding march started, and the doors opened. Karen rolled down the aisle slowly. She was wearing a wedding veil and a pearl necklace. She had a smile on her screen.

As soon as she had arrived at her place across Plankton, the Minister cleared his throat and started to read.

"Do you Plankton, take this Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in rich or poor, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Plankton.

"And do you Karen, take this microscopic organism to be lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in rich or poor, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Karen.

"Then by the power vested in me by the city of Bikini Bottom, I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride."

Plankton jumped on to Karen's shoulder and kissed her on the screen where her lips would be. Everyone clapped.

During the reception, Karen's mom talked to Plankton in private.

"I am sorry about how I acted that night," said Karen's mom, "I know you love Karen, and I know you'll make her happy."

"Thanks Mom," said Plankton, "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, but please don't call me Mom."

After everyone had dinner, the DJ had arrived.

"Okay, the bride and groom will now share their first dance."

Plankton and Karen stood up. Plankton decided to use a small robot he had built so he could slow dance better with Karen on their wedding day. The music started.

"Plankton," whispered Karen, "I'm so happy."

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming _

"Me too," said Plankton smiling.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever_

"I love you, my dear," said Plankton.

"I love you too," said Karen. They both closed their eyes and moved closer.

_Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**Okay, I only have one more chapter to write! I would write it now, but my bro wants to get on the computer. TTYL**

**P.S: The song they were dancing to is called "I don't want to miss a thing" by Areosmith. Best love song ever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Final Chapter)**

**A/N: Thanks you everyone for reviewing. I love reviews, and I'm glad you enjoyed my story.**

**The Present**

"So then you lived happily ever after?" asked Spongebob.

"Yeah, until today when I forgot our anniversary....again. You know, even though she nags and we have our arguments, Karen's probably the best thing that's happened to me, and yet I forget our anniversary!"

"Hey it'll be okay," said Spongebob, "Lots of husbands forget anniversaries like Fred Flintshell and Homer Shellson, and things always work out for them!"

"Spongebob! Those guys are on tv! This is real life!"

"Well, maybe you can get her a gift, and just say you were joking around with her."

"No, she's too smart for that."

"Well, I'm sure we can think of something.... ah ha! I've got it! You stay right here!" And with that, Spongebob leapt out the window like a spring. Plankton just sighed. Whatever he was going to do, it probably wouldn't work. A husband can only forget his wife's anniversary so many times.

"Plankton," said a voice. Plankton turned around.

"Karen?" said Plankton in surprise, "I thought you were at your sister's house."

"I was going to, but then I realized I forgot my Shellberry. I came back to get it...but then I heard you telling Spongebob how we met and fell in love. I can't believe you remembered all of that, and yet you didn't remember our anniversary."

"Yeah," said Plankton, "the mind works in strange ways."

"Anyway," said Karen, "as I listened to the story, I remembered why I fell in love with you in the first place."

"Look sweetie, I'm sorry I forgot.....again. But I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

"How 'bout we go for a walk on the beach and then go out to dinner?"

"That's sounds great," said Plankton smiling.

Suddenly, they both heard music. At first they didn't recognized it, but then they heard the first verse.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming _  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever_

"That's..." started Karen.

"Our song," finished Plankton. Then he noticed that someone had pulled his robot that he had used at the wedding out of the broom closet.

"May I have this dance?" asked Plankton smoothly.

"You may," replied Karen. Plankton quickly got in to his robot, and grabbed Karen's hand. They moved closer and started slow dancing.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

As Plankton and Karen danced, Spongebob was hidden around a corner watching them.

"Ah, true love," he said with a smile knowing his work was done.

**I know the ending was kinda corny, but hey, love's kinda corny sometimes. Please review, and I hoped you liked the story. See you later!**


End file.
